As our country and our cities have become more and more populous, waste recycling has increased in importance and has become more popular with the environmentally conscious. Waste recycling, particularly, plastics, glass, metals, especially aluminum, and paper helps conserve our natural resources and greatly reduces unnecessary input to landfills which are quickly becoming saturated. For those reasons, more municipalities are encouraging their citizens to recycle such materials. Most communities which promote recycling will distribute standardized bins to every household and request that these bins be used for depositing the materials for recycling. On scheduled days, the full bins will be placed at curbside for waste management personnel to pick up. Often, bins may be overly full and newspapers and other materials may fall out or be blown out of the bin and into the street. Additionally, it is difficult for the user to properly contain materials in an overfilled bin.